Outside and inside
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: An inside in Joe's thoughts.
1. Outside

Author's note: For the first time I situated a story after PD2. The first chapter is a scene between Joe and Clarisse. In the second chapter the first chapter will be repeated but then with Joe's interior monologue included. I wanted to show that what someone says doesn't always follow his trail of thoughts. Supportive words and less sympathetic ideas can coexist.

Chapter 1 – Outside

Joe softly pushed open a door to an office. In it stood an antique desk which was empty save for a leather folder, a small calendar and an inkstand. Next to the desk stood Clarisse. Joe didn't move. He watched Clarisse's fingers touch the wooden surface before curling into a fist.

Joe walked a few steps into the office. ´I've made coffee and tea.´

Startled, Clarisse looked over her shoulder.

´What is it mi amor?´

Clarisse shrugged. ´I feel useless. This office… Amelia doesn't need me.´

Joe walked toward Clarisse who was staring at her desk again. He stood close to her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

´You've worked very hard for nearly half a century. Mia wants you to relax with your husband. We are retired Clarisse…´

Joe held his wife closer. It took a few moments before Clarisse responded. ´You handle it better than I do.´

Joe kissed her head. ´Why don't you pick up gardening? One of the reasons I bought this mansion was its walled garden.´

Clarisse covered one of his hands with hers.

´Or you could go to the castle to ride Clarisse.´

Clarisse remained silent.

´It will get better,´ Joe said, ´Spring is nearing, the days already get longer. Why don't we make a round in our garden after tea? See if you can spare me a spot for a kitchen garden?´

Clarisse turned in his arms. ´I didn't know you wanted to have a kitchen garden?´

´Home grown vegetables go with the meals I serve you during the weekend.´

Clarisse smiled at Joseph.

´Come my Queen, let´s have tea.´


	2. Inside

Author's note: Thank you whalers and Veve for your reviews for chapter 1.

Chapter 2 – Inside

Joe softly pushed open a door to an office. In it stood an antique desk which was empty save for a leather folder, a small calendar and an inkstand. Next to the desk stood Clarisse. Joe didn't move. He watched Clarisse's fingers touch the wooden surface before curling into a fist.

_- Not again! Act merrily Joe._

Joe walked a few steps into the office. ´I've made coffee and tea.´

Startled, Clarisse looked over her shoulder.

_- Not even the ghost of a smile. We're together at last. We're healthy. Smile! Speak calmly Joe!_

´What is it mi amor?´

Clarisse shrugged. ´I feel useless. This office… Amelia doesn't need me.´

_- Here we go again. The girl wants to do things her way and make her own mistakes. Fine._

Joe walked toward Clarisse who was staring at her desk again. He stood close to her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

_- Her body is warm and silkily. And willing. I'll make her cry out my name tonight. After watching sports. It's gonna be an interesting game with that new Canadian in Team Pyrus._

´You've worked very hard for nearly half a century. We are retired Clarisse…´

-_ And she hates it. Used to being Her Majesty and it became part of her. _

´Mia wants you to relax with your husband.´

_-_ I _need her to be _happy_ with me. Maybe I should show her that there's a better way to use this bloody desk. I could wipe it clean and take her right here. Show her there are more pleasurable things to do on it than slaving for a country. God, she smells good. I will pour her wine tonight, nibble her neck, that sensitive spot that makes her moan._

Joe held his wife closer. It took a few moments before Clarisse responded. ´You handle it better than I do.´

_- I never let my job define me. I look forward and I know that the past is the past. That sexy sophisticated sound when I stick my finger inside her. _

Joe kissed her head. ´Why don't you pick up gardening? One of the reasons I bought this mansion was its walled garden.´

_- It's larger than the park in my childhood village but she might think it small. The arrogance! Doggy style, that's what I feel like. _

Clarisse covered one of his hands with hers.

´Or you could go to the castle to ride Clarisse.´

_- Sex in the bath. Her breasts bouncing right in front of me: fan-tas-tic! I'm hungry. See if there's cake left._

Clarisse remained silent.

´It will get better,´ Joe said, ´Spring is nearing, the days already get longer. Why don't we make a round in our garden after tea? See if you can spare me a spot for a kitchen garden?´

_- If _I_ work there, _she_ might tend her roses. Neglected them so far. Sulk sulk. I'll get one of those Dummies books tomorrow. They've got them for everything, surely there's one to teach me how to grow beans and all. Shouldn't forget to buy my brother a birthday present. _

Clarisse turned in his arms. ´I didn't know you wanted to have a kitchen garden?´

´Home grown vegetables go with the meals I serve you during the weekend.´

_- For during the week she needs her servants around. As if I need a butler any more than I need a discontented wife. Raspberries. I can grow those too! Sensual. A bit like nipples really. The wind is increasing. I hope it remains dry. Mustn't forget to take the Vaseline from the bathroom tonight: she's not forty anymore._

Clarisse smiled at Joseph.

_- At last. Probably relieved that I never asked her to cook. Well, I dislike having servants but she's not a housewife is she? That's a new wrinkle near her eye. Still she doesn't look her age._

´Come my Queen, let's have tea.´


End file.
